Conventional vehicles employ such a configuration that an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal are separated individually, and, in principle, an acceleration control is executed by a control of a driving force generating device by an operation of an accelerator pedal, and a deceleration control is executed by a control of a braking force generating device by an operation of a brake pedal.
Recently, to make a driving operation easily, there is proposed a technology by which a driver executes an acceleration operation and a deceleration operation by an integral pedal. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology which includes a driving force generating device capable of generating a brake load and a braking force generating device and sets a deceleration operation region, in which a braking force generated by the driving force generating device is controlled in response to a stroke, in a stroke range of an accelerator pedal.